Turning of the Heart
by Dragon Eyes2
Summary: Hermione is starting her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and her little brother is starting his first, and Draco comes up with the plan to destroy Hermione by turning her bother into a Slytherin. But who's heart with changes? R&R PLEASE!!!


Turing of the Heart

By Lio Panthera

  
  


Chapter One:

  
  


"Mudbloods, mudbloods, everywhere I look, mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy muttered to himself as he pushed his way thought the dirty muggles on the streets of London. "This is just like the crazy loon. Sending me a Death eater in training into muggle London. If my father knew, he'd go ballistic on the loons' ass." He stopped and looked at the address written on the piece of paper he was given then looked up to see an old sign reading "Pet Store." 

"A pet store?" Draco mouthed while looking inside a the few people

wondering the ilse. One person caught his attention quire rapidly. From the back she had dark brown hair with red highlights going, though it. She was maybe five foot six, and her body curved in all the right places.

"Perfect." He snickered to himself and entered the store. He was headed in the direction of the girl but was cut off by an elderly voice.

"Good day sir. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, I need everything on that list." He said while throwing the folded paper onto the counter. 

"Interesting . . . I'll go check the back and see if we have it." Said the old man, then off he went to the back of the store. Draco was about to go find the hot girl he'd seen from outside the window when he heard a familiar name being called.

" 'Mione come and look at this!" Called a young prepubescent voice from at the other end of the store.

"Connor we don't have time to look around in here." Came the familiar voice to the familiar name.

"It couldn't be . . . " Draco thought to himself while fallowing the sound of the voices to the far end of the store to see a young boy with dark brown hair cropped off nice and short, looking into a glass window at a large Serpentine. Then the voice came whirling around the corner.

"Connor we don't have time. Mum and Da said to be back almost an hour ago. If were any later, they'll take about my car privileges."

" 'Mione." The boy snickered. "We leave for school in less then a week. So what does it matter?"

"It matters. Matters a lot to me." She said angrily. "Now what did you want to show me." She finished a lot calmer then when she started.

"The King Cobra." Snickered Conner, as he watched his sisters eyes widen with fear.

"Connor you know I hate snakes!" She almost shirked at him.

"Gez . . . It's just a snake Mione."

"Yes well pardon me for not liking them." She snapped back. "They are foul and slimy and disgusting."

"Snakes are none of those things." Came Draco's cold voice, causing Hermione to look up at him. "The King Cobra is the world longest venomous snake, and is used in many potions."

"Really? That is so cool!"

"Yes well thank you for the lesson on snakes but we need to be going." Hermione cut in, determined to pretend like they didn't even know each other.

"Oh come on Mione just a little longer." Begged Connor.

"Yes Mione, a little longer." Came Draco cruel voice in a mocking tone that Connor didn't understand. "I would love to teach your brother more about snakes and there uses."

"I'm sure Professor Snape would be glad to fill him in on the details he actually needs to know."

"Yes but I could teach him so much more." He said taking a hold of Connor's arm and pulling him close.

"What's going on Mione? Do you and he know each other?" Connor asked.

"You could say that." 

"Now Mione, you know me pretty well seeing as we've gone to school together for the past six years." Draco tried to say innocently.

"You go to Hogwarts?" Connor asked swinging himself around to look at Draco. Quickly Hermione grabbed her brother by the arm and pulled him back toward her.

"You can never trust a snake, Connor. Remember that." She hissed in his ear. Draco looked at her with fury in his eyes.

"This isn't over Mudblood." He spat at her, then turned to run into the old man.

"I couldn't find everything you requested but here is what I did have." He said handing, Draco a brown paper bag. Draco stomped out of the door throwing a ten-pound note onto the counter top and slammed the door behind him making the wind chime jingle.

"What was that all about Mione?" Came her brother's concerned voice.

"That was Draco Malfoy. A Slytherin, and most likely the meanest person at Hogwarts next to Professor Snape that is." She tried to explain.

"You mean the boy who always comes in second to you with classroom scores?"

"Yes that would be the one. Now lets pay for these things and get home. I'm sure dinner will be ready by the time we get there." She said while leading him to the counter to pay.

  
  



End file.
